Harry Roth and the Philosopher's Stone
by Myrr
Summary: 10 years ago Harry Potter vanished, now the year he is supposed to begin his first year at Hogwarts a boy with silverhair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt arrives at Hogwarts. This boy’s name is Harry Roth. HP & Final Fantasy VII
1. prologue

-1A/N: Oh dear yet another idea. I swear I have too many of these. For people looking forward to a Discworld update there should be one extremely soon. I've been extremely busy lately and then this idea popped up, they will probably be two of the three stories I will work on. For those who can't figure out(after the chapter) this is a crossover of Harry Potter and Final Fantasy VII (a combination of the game and the movie), I don't believe this has been done before, but it's worth a shot. Even if you have never played or heard of VII it is not needed to enjoy. Please read and review, enjoy.

Summary: 10 years ago Harry Potter vanished, now the year he is suppose to begin his first year at Hogwarts a boy with silver-hair, green eyes, and a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt arrives at Hogwarts. This boy's name is Harry Roth. HP & Final Fantasy VII crossover.

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or what little of Final Fantasy VII that is to be used. I'm not making money off this so don't sue.

Harry Roth and the Philosopher's Stone

Prologue: Seth Roth

"Tell me what it is you cherish most, so I can have the pleasure of taking it away." These were the first words he heard when he awoke. The man jumped up in a flash and whipped out his beloved sword. He turned to the sound of the mocking voice.

"I see you haven't lost your touch." The voice the opposite of everything the man stood for mocked him.

The man dressed in white trench coat and black body armor swung his large sword furiously. His sword was known as the Masamune a seven foot sword that only he had been known to handle. The man had silver-hair and almost emerald green eyes, the color was really that of mako. He twirled around trying to strike the voice behind him with his sword.

"Who are you!" The man yelled out into the darkness. It was only darkness that surrounded him.

"Why you should know. I'm always with you after all." The voice said mockingly and in the darkness the man felt something he had not felt for a very long time. Fear.

"Enough with your riddles! Show yourself!" The man commanded to the darkness.

"As you wish." The voice replied and the man saw his worst nightmare. The man took a step backward and the owner of the voice took one forward.

The owner of the voice looked exactly like the other man, the only difference being red eyes instead of green, and a grayish skin coloring. The biggest difference though were the fanged teeth, the extremely large claws and talons (there was no other way to describe them) which were where his hands and feet should be, but possibly the most chilling of all was the sword the creature carried.

Unlike the man's sword which was silver or possibly even white and at least seven feet long the other man's sword was black and glowed red, and inscribed at the hilt was a phrase "the living receive no mercy, the dead no peace" It was written in blood.

"Ah, now what would mother think of you cringing in fear of yourself."

"You are not me. I will never be you." The man now identified as Sephiroth hissed out to his opponent.

"Oh, how very wrong you are. Do you remember those oh so many years ago. Do you remember the glee you felt at slaying that entire village. Those poor innocents who had looked up to you, even that pathetic photographer. I remember we enjoyed immensely. Especially when we took our sword and beheaded the poor fool. I still remember savoring the taste of his blood. We did that. You and me together."

"No! I. We. No. It was Jenova that did it. Mother has been defeated. For good this time. Cloud found the facility and destroyed it, and what was left of Jenova was scattered around space. She is gone now, I should be able to rest in peace!"

"After all the innocents you mercilessly slaughtered. The Women and children even, there can be nor reprieve for that. No rest. It wasn't mother who made you do what you did. It was yourself, me and you. We did it. We did it without mother. We don't need her anymore."

"Your right I don't need Jenova anymore, just like I don't need you. You. You're my darker half, you were created by Jenova, and you will be destroyed like Jenova!" Sephiroth rushed forward the creature version of himself, his other self blocked his attack effortlessly.

"Don't you see! You've always been dark, I was created by the darkness, but I am still you! Together are power would be unstoppable, it is because of you we never succeeded in the objectives mother handed to us. If you were to join me, we could be unstoppable. We could rule Gaia. Or we could destroy it! What's stopping you from destroying the planet that caused you so much pain and suffering. The planet whose people created you, you aren't evil human. We aren't human. We are truly the son of Jenova. Join me and we can be immortal. We could become a God!" Sephiroth paused for only a moment before he had to quickly block an incoming attack.

"I need to defeat you. You who have caused so much pain and torment. Yes I admit I did go a bit mad when I learned Jenova was my mother, but I discovered from Kadaj's memories that she wasn't my real mother. My real mother was a woman by the name of Lucretia and I did have a father. My father was that bloody moron Hojo. So technically I am human whereas you did not appear until Jenova entered my life."

"Very good. You did better than mother supposed. Oh yes, mother is gone, but she left her legacy of greatness in me. You may not be a true spawn of Jenova, but I. I on the other hand, are. It is effortless to continue to try and destroy one another, we are the same person we know what we will do before the other does it. Surrender. Join me."

"Never." Sephiroth said and stared defiantly at his other self.

The eyes of his other self narrowed and his lips curved into a dangerous frown. "So be it." Sephiroth almost didn't have time to react as four black orbs were flung at him. He dodged two of them and knocked another back with his sword, the fourth one his the area behind him and exploded in a brilliant dark light. It seared his skin and it was Sephiroth could do not to cry out in pain.

"You cannot defeat me. As I said our powers are equal. Or as equal as they should be. You can try to do what I just did, but I guarantee you won't have any result. I am after all your darker half, it is only fit that I have the mastery of darkness on my side. I'll even give you a free shot. Go ahead. Hit me with all you got. I won't move."

Sephiroth glared at his other half. He had been trying to create his own orbs and did not seem to have any effect. It looked like what his other half said was true. He continued to glare angrily.

"Ah, I see you're having a hard time. Here let me show you how to do it!" His other self then created a total of nine black orbs and flung them at him. If he was hit by any of them it would seriously deplete his strength. He rolled to left and missed one of them, and then used his sword to cause four others to rebound at his other self, who after a second of surprise quickly got out of the way. There were still four orbs left and all of them came at Sephiroth at once, he decided to see if his ability still worked.

His other self watched gleefully as all four orbs hit into the area where Sephiroth just was. He waited for the dust to clear, and was surprised to see only a large crater where Sephiroth used to be. He smirked evilly and turned around to be met with a sword at his neck.

"You! How? You couldn't have. You didn't even move, I saw them hit you!" Sephiroth's other self yelled angrily.

"It was all a simple matter of getting away. Now to end this. Goodbye." His other self watched in horror as the blade went through his throat. It was the last thing he saw, before he was enveloped by searing white hot light. He screamed.

Sephiroth grunted as he finished severing the head of his darker self, the body disappeared one it was defeated and Sephiroth took a deep sigh of relief. If his other self would have realized what he'd done, then it was quite likely the outcome would have been totally different. As it was the momentary shock and added incentive of his sword at its throat made it forget.

The darkness he was surrounded by began disappearing and soon was filled by a warm and peaceful white light. "It's over." Sephiroth said and truly believed it was, a voice behind him spoke.

"Do you wish it to be?" the voice sweet and innocent asked. For some reason Sephiroth thought it sounded familiar. Sephiroth pondered on the question.

"It has to be over, even if I were given a second chance, which is where I believe you're headed. I do not deserve one."

"True." A second voice grunted. This voice sounded male, the other though was definitely female.

"So just judge me and get it done." Sephiroth said defeated.

"Unfortunately that is not to be the case." It was the male again it also sounded familiar.

"And why not!" Sephiroth was getting angry all he wanted to do was rest in peace. He was getting fed up with all the riddles, he never liked them, and although he could often solve them, they were a waste of time.

"Dilly dally shilly shally." It was the female's voice again. He could have sworn he heard that voice somewhere before. The only question was who.

"What?" Sephiroth growled he was getting annoyed. Very annoyed.

"Nothing. It appears that (for a reason I don't rightly understand) Gaia has decided to use you." The male said, and for some reason he had a feeling the owner had spiky hair.

"Use me? What the hell does a planet want me for? Choose someone else. Cloud would be a good choice…then again maybe not." He replies in response to seeing the vision of Cloud taking care of children. He tried not to growl he hated Cloud.

"I'm sorry but the planet has made her specifications clear. You are to be sent off planet to live out a second life, in said life your objective will be to raise and care for a certain child. Gaia will fill you in on the details." The woman spoke and a picture of a young woman with brown hair and a pink dress appeared in his mind.

Sephiroth's mind was spinning. 'Off planet? A different world? And to raise and care for a little brat? Gaia will fill me in on the details? What the hell is going on!'

"Gaia made is perfectly clear. Well, not perfectly clear but as clear as she was willing to get. I would suggest you start going, the trip will take a while." The voice paused and Sephiroth felt as if someone was looking at him. He wouldn't go, they couldn't make him. He'd spend eternity imprisoned. But he was not going. It wasn't as if the planet could force him… "Actually, she can. This is non-negotiable, your planet is earth, I'm not sure if you will ever return here or not, Gaia will fill you in on the way."

October 31st 1981 Outside Godric's hollow

Sephiroth arrived on the planet named Earth looking quite the worse to wear. His outfit was so torn up (same condition as when he had last fought) that he was almost tempted of getting rid of it completely. He still couldn't believe he was here, and to take care of a kid at that. Gaia was one evil bitch.

Sephiroth winced as the equivalent of what a hammer dropped on his head would feel like.

"Fine. Sorry. You're not evil." Sephiroth said apologetically to the air, he winced again. "Or a bitch." Gaia was only able to speak to him for his first year on Earth, after a year she would disappear, there were constraints on how long she was able to meddle in Earth. It was surprising that Earth had allowed her.

Sephiroth looked around and noticed that in a lot of ways the people of Earth were more advanced, and yet in some ways far behind. Currently he was standing in what appeared to be a plot of nothing. The house was nowhere in sight.

He heard Gaia in his head and he took out the materia he had been given, he quickly entered into his body two of them. The ruins of a house appeared before him. Sephiroth stared surprised before the voice of Gaia told him to get a move on it. He entered where he supposed the front door used to be. Gaia told him to follow the sound of crying. He followed it carefully stepping over a sprawled body on the floor. It was a man with dark jet black hair and brown eyes, the face was frozen in one of surprise or horror. He ignored it and began ascending the stairs.

The first thing he noticed upon entering the room where the crying was coming from the sprawled out body of a rather young woman with red hair and emerald green eyes. He looked at the eyes and was surprised they were almost identical to his. Her face was also frozen in one of surprise or horror. The only creature he knew that could do something like that was a Basilisk, but these people were clearly dead. He turned to the crib in the room, the crying had stopped the moment he entered.

The child was roughly a year old and had mako green eyes exactly like his. Gaia too was surprised, but didn't know why. A scar in the shape of a lightning bolt was on his forehead it looked a bit bloody, so he carefully wiped it off.

'This is the child you want me to raise and train? The one you have no idea why I must do it, only that it is foretold?' Sephiroth was quite skeptical about the whole thing.

Gaia answered him in an informative yes. He stared blankly at the child.

'Your name will no longer be Sephiroth. It is too strange a name for this world. Your name on Earth will be Seth Roth, Earth has done me a personal favor and has created you and your child-' Sephiroth winced at the words 'your child'. "-a home in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The residents of the place call the place your home has been built the Shrieking Shack."

Gaia had already explained to Sephiroth that the boy he was raising was a wizard, or what he knew of as a magus, sorcerer, or Materia Master. The difference between a wizard and the others was that the magic did not need to be found or harnessed into items, but that the people were actually born with magic in them. Similar to a Sorcerer. Sephiroth had only heard of one Sorcerer in his time a woman by the name of Ultimecia, she was a sorceress from a far away land. She had vanished when he was eight. It seemed he was one of the only people to remember her as well.

Sephiroth was told that the school his 'son' would go to was actually quite close nearby. It seemed to be the perfect home.

'Quick give him the two materia I made specially for him.' Gaia demanded of Sephiroth. Sephiroth replied and gently inserted two glowing blue materia balls into his skin, they vanished in the child without a trace.

Gone was the baby who looked like the dead man downstairs now the child that was before him looked like a miniature copy of Sephiroth, the child was still asleep and Sephiroth was finalizing plans with Gaia when a voice downstairs yelled out

"James! Lily!" The voice mournful began to yell, "No! It's all my fault. No I should never. Oh, James. Lily. Forgive me." The man raced upstairs, or at least what was left of them. "Lily!"

Sephiroth heard Gaia and teleported himself out of the house just as a disheveled man raced into the room, but by then Sephiroth had been gone. The man known as Sirius Black mourned for the loss of his friend and brother, Voldemort was gone, but so was Harry.

A/N: How was it? Hope it caught your interest. This is not going to simply be a carbon copy of the J.K. Rowling version, I hope to make a few substantial changes and add a few things. Sephiroth being split into two entities plays a major plot in my story, there is a dark and totally evil Sephiroth who is a product of Jenova, and then there is a gray Sephiroth which is the one that raises Harry. With Jenova defeated her hold on the original Sephiroth is broken. I have a ton planned between the good and the bad Sephiroth, the bad Sephiroth will even have a new name later in the series and will play a large role later. The next chapter will be out soon, and if you feel like reviewing I would appreciate it. Thanks for reading. Also I need people to start voting for what house you want him in by next chapter continued until I get to the sorting. Different things will happen depending on what house he is in.


	2. Chapter 1: Shrieking Shack

-1Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter or what little of Final Fantasy VII that is to be used. I'm not making money off this so don't sue.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I need people to begin voting for what house he will be in, and I also need you to decide who Sephiroth should be paired with (if he should) The pairings can range from anything but cannot be slash, and you can vote for no pairing if you like. Here begins the second chapter, and the first chapter of another story I'm working on will be up shortly (Hpxlotr) and a kingdom hearts story as well. Also author notes will soon be on the profile instead of the story, so look there instead. Please read and review enjoy.

Harry Roth and the Philosopher's Stone

Chapter 1: Shrieking Shack

To say the Shrieking Shack was the best building in Hogsmeade would be a lie. A big one. The Shrieking Shack was the perfect building as it looked completely run down, had a few poisonous plants growing around it, and had once been a safety pen for a rampaging werewolf. Thankfully it was not the outside Sephiroth had to live.

The inside could quite possibly be the polar opposite. Gaia had not been kidding when she said that Earth had specially made the house. For one thing it seemed to stretch far into the reaches of the nearby forest. Gaia also told him that there were three secret entrances into his new home, and another two in Hogsmeade. One entrance was in the middle of the Forbidden Forest and came out near a pool, if Gaia told him right, it was the untouchable region of the forest.

Rumor had it that a creature so deadly and so incredibly strong had an exit to its cave within the pool, the creature though was unknown by Gaia. He would have to be sure to visit the place for himself one day. Of course it would have to be much, much later. Preferably when Gaia was long gone and he could dump the kid somewhere…

Sephiroth looked down at the bundle in his arms, the sniveling brat was asleep and clenching his left sleeve. Much to his dismay it was beginning to get wet and full of saliva. He couldn't wait to be rid of the child, one year, he could handle a year. But then why did it make him so uneasy?

Thinking back he would have to close off the other entrances to make sure no one found them. One was in the cellar and entered into the nearby school's potion's supply room. Another exited underneath one of the only trees on the history of earth that hit back (which was surprising considered the amount that did the same thing on Gaia). The other two were in Hogsmeade, one opened in the candy shop (Sephiroth shuddered at the thought of all the kids), and exited in Hogwarts from behind a statue. The other one that was in the Hogsmeade opened the Apothecary shop (apparently whoever made the entrances liked Potions) and exited behind the bleachers of the Quidditch stadium. Sephiroth had to admit he had no idea what Quidditch was, but it was another entrance into the school.

The first room upon entering the Shrieking Shack was the living room, and to say it was big would be an understatement. Honestly Sephiroth had never seen so much furniture in one place, and the four TV's scattered about were pointless, each one had some sort of system attached to it. Gaia explained to him that they were videogame systems and that just because he would be training the kid didn't mean that he shouldn't loose his childhood. Which explained the numerous rooms filled with toys, games, and everything else that Sephiroth hated.

Gaia told Sephiroth to skip trying to find the kitchen and that they would come back to it later. Needless to say Sephiroth thought it a bit odd. The next room (not counting the 27 guest rooms and eight bathrooms; Gaia was impressed Earth had done much more than she thought) was the kids rooms. Sephiroth began to be a bit afraid after that. The fact Gaia had said 'kids' not just kid. He wondered if she was hiding something from him (not that he could force her to tell him).

There were four rooms two connected and then another two on the opposite side connected. In the first room was a simple room that had a dresser, a TV, a bed, a closet, a bathroom (how many of these did they need?), and another few random objects scattered about that kids would like. Sephiroth prided himself on his ability to notice detail and without a doubt knew the room was for a boy, the room next to it was as well, except it had bunk beds, and the two on the opposite side were the same except for seemingly being more for females.

Sephiroth continued to walk away, shifting the sleeping child…brat to his other shoulder. The next room he came to was a very large dinning room able to fit probably a hundred or so people at one table (there were five tables) Sephiroth narrowed his eyes, Gaia was without a doubt hiding something. He continued to walk and began noticing that the walls started becoming glass and that he was now deep inside the forest.

Looking out the windows he saw a rather strange sight, and when he looked up even his sword was drawn, surrounding him on all sides were hundreds on man-sized (some bigger) spiders. Above in the trees gigantic webs and spindly long legs worked. It took him but a few seconds to realize the spiders could neither see nor hear him and quickly he sheathed his blade. The spiders seemed to be enclosed within a dome-shaped swelling of silky white thread.

"What are they?" Sephiroth asked aloud and Gaia answered.

"They are acromantulas giant spiders that live within the heart of the Forbidden Forest. They actually come from Borneo but it had been rumored a large colony had settled here and it seems the rumors were true. You need not fear them, despite your new home running straight through their nest, they have decided to ignore you."

"Why?"

"Let me just say it's part of my agreement with Earth, most of the creatures in this forest will not seek to harm you, as they have an accordance with Earth. Starting a ways back the walls will continue to be glass except for a few rooms, it might be a good idea to meet your neighbors sometime in the near future."

"Possibly." Sephiroth said as the child in his arms began to awaken. The child struggled a bit and a bit of drool dropped on both its shirt and his black boots. Sephiroth was now without a doubt positive he hated children. He glared at the child and it glared back. Eventually Sephiroth reluctantly had to look away, and the baby cooed in delight at its victory.

"See he likes you already." Gaia said smugly. Sephiroth continued to scowl and glare at nothing, had the spiders been able to see through the glass they would have been terrified. The baby who was the only person who could see him, gave another coo of delight.

"Stupid brat, doesn't even know when to back down." Sephiroth grumbled, and reluctantly rocked the child back to sleep. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, quite."

"The day you're gone will be a godsend." Sephiroth mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Gaia snapped sharply.

"Nothing, are you done showing off the house and the forest now?"

"Goodness me no. There's still a ton more to see, after all we haven't even seen half of it yet."

"What?" Sephiroth sputtered, before looking embarrassed.

"You didn't think I would have given you a dinky little house, now did you?"

"This is nowhere near small." Sephiroth couldn't bring himself to say the word dinky. "In my humble opinion it is my belief that this is probably bigger (or at least in diameter) Midgar."

"Hmm. No, it's a bit smaller, and doesn't exactly have an inside, the main rooms are in front, like a normal house, these are just a bunch of fun extras. Besides you didn't think I would leave you and your roommates such a small area to train Harry now did you?"

"I do not care what you-wait did you say roommates?" Sephiroth dropped his voice low, and for a moment Gaia was fearful.

"Err yes. Didn't I mention?"

"No."

"Err well you see, sinceyouwon'tbeabletogoanywhere-"

"Stop and repeat that." Sephiroth growled.

"Well since you won't be able to go anywhere other than here, Hogsmeade, and Hogwarts, I made sure that there would be a few other people who would be able to take care of things needing be done outside."

"What you mean to say is that I can't leave. I should have realized you wouldn't be so trusting. Just tell me these roommates are not anyone I would want to kill."

"You're taking this better than I thought."

"You're avoiding the question."

"Well if you mean Cloud's-" Sephiroth growled " err-it's not them."

"Well that's good, now who are they?"

"Why don't you just wait a bit, they should be here in about a week, after all it was a last minute thing. Now let me show you the rest of the house."

"Why is it that I have a feeling something unpleasant (more so than now) is about to happen before the week is done?"

"No idea. Come you still have a ton more to see."

Needless to say Sephiroth was worried the rest of the week, he went reluctantly to see the rest of the house.

Sephiroth continued walking and was noticeably startled when he later looked out the glass and saw a group of half-horse, half-man creatures. Gaia said they were called Centaurs, the upper halves were bare and the upper portion of a human (male and female), while the lower half was that of a horse. It was quite surprising and he watched as they galloped through the forest.

Another group of rooms appeared and he was told that they were a combination of a psychiatric ward, an infirmary, and potion storage room. The potion's labels were the most amazing, there was something called veritaserum, shrinking solution, a bottle of skele-gro, strengthening solution, drought of living death, drought of peace, Felix Felicis, a couple love potions (he scowled at the thought), and even a potion titled the Elixer of Life. He had no idea what any of them did and those were only a few of the potions, there were a bunch of other ingredients as well. Why some would use bat spleen or rat eyes to create something was beyond him.

He walked a bit more, and saw a rather large three-headed Cerberus attack another soon unidentifiable animal. He continued to walk eventually coming to an area where he had to turn and where eight more rooms were lined up.

The first room was a closet of sorts and stored a bunch of different type of weapons, he saw swords of all types, axes, bow and arrows, a few whips and nun chucks, a variety of different shields, on the right wall was the opposite and included about twenty different types of guns, except for they did not shoot bullets but rather materia (magic). He exited the room and upon some encouragement (and warning) from Gaia locked it up so no one could get into it and hurt themselves.

The second room was a simple dueling stage which Sephiroth was told could include the weapons he had just seen or wands (he didn't ask). It was quite big and had a bunch of equipment for training, lots of instruments, and most of the walls were harmless, in the back was a closet with some healing potions.

The third room was another dining room albeit much smaller, and the fourth room was more like a stadium. Gaia shortly explained it was a stadium. There was an elevator, stairs, rope, and even a moving stairs that began ascending up for quite a ways. As he came up on top he looked down and saw that the ground was now sand, and strange poles sprouted around. There were actually three stadiums, and they seemed to spread the entire distance he had traveled, he had finally figured out what the third floor was for (the second was even more guest rooms (a total of 83 throughout the house), the third floor was what Gaia called a Quidditch pitch. Along the walls were stands for spectators, it was quite odd, but Gaia said a time would come when he would need it (he scoffed at the thought). After exploring a bit he found a bunch equipment, a changing room for six teams (two teams for each pitch), another infirmary(why did they need so many?), and a device that caused the poles to disappear (it now looked like a coliseum). Sephiroth had been reluctantly dragged back to see the entire third floor, before realizing something odd.

"How is it that I can walk this huge length and still have it be early morning?" Sephiroth asked Gaia who is she had a body would have probably shrugged.

"Something of Earth's design I suppose, I faintly remember asking that time could be slowed in the house for the first few days so I could show you the ropes and teach you a bit. Apparently he decided to allow it."

"I see. Are we done yet?"

"Nope. A few more rooms left. Although you should be a bit happy the next rooms are the libraries."

The libraries were quite a sight. There were four of them, all connected and extremely large. They were labeled Light, Gray, Dark, and Everything Else. The room Gaia had named 'Everything Else' was easily the largest and probably the size of the other three rooms as one. He was mildly curious and decided to read about the history of 'Earth' as soon as he could.

The libraries had rows and rows of books, one had a cinema, most had chairs and sofas scattered about, and all had a fireplace.

Upon exiting the libraries Sephiroth realized he would now have to turn, and start heading in the direction he came from. He came upon more guest rooms, a potions lab, a few more bathrooms, a wardrobe room (odd), a family history room (complete with fake history), and creature feature room.

Looking out the glass he saw some strange almost ghostly monstrous winged horses, a white horse with a horn, a rather odd village filled with a bunch of different people of all ages (Gaia didn't know who they were), and even a few lumbering seven to ten feet tall trolls.

Continuing along he eventually came to a rather large room with around twenty baby cribs, he glanced at the child and scowled. Before picking it up and setting it in the crib. As he began walking out of the room Gaia's voice resounded through his mind. Sephiroth cursed aloud.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks to me your skirting your responsibilities." Gaia replied and Sephiroth stopped thinking for a moment before replying.

"Then that is what I am doing. Now since I'm to be trapped in this hellhole I've decided to try and find my bedroom."

"I knew we forgot something." Sephiroth heard Gaia mumble in reply. Sephiroth growled in annoyance. "Jeez, I'm kidding. It's a little farther down."

"The child will be safe in this room, surely it doesn't need me at all times." Sephiroth said, and Gaia sensing his agitation decided to not tempt fate, therefore remaining silent as he left. Surprisingly it was Sephiroth who spoke next.

"Now since I understand I'm to be caring for this nuisance, I might as well know how to care for it."

"Him." Gaia murmured.

"What?" Sephiroth snapped.

"The child is a he, not an it. You should do well to refer to the child by its given name. From now on call him Harry." Sephiroth scoffed at the name. "Hey if you want to give him a name you choose go ahead, but at school he will be known as Harry Roth."

"What kind of idiot names their child something so common?" Sephiroth asked with disgust. Needless to say Gaia had a lot of work before she had to leave.

Roth S. (until I think of something better this will be what is used to cut to next scene.)

Two days later in real time found Sephiroth sitting on the couch in the living room and playing a game that he had found by accident while looking for one of the exits. The game's title was intriguing enough, for he had never heard of a game called Final Fantasy before. Shortly after Sephiroth became a game addict and his favorite game was titled Final Fantasy 7. At first he had been absolutely disgusted that the main character was named Cloud. At first he was furious that people would know his history, for that was what the game was, basically what happened not too long ago. Eventually the game grew on him as did the others in the series, Final Fantasy 7 over time became his favorite as he would get to a boss battle and watch in glee as it killed Cloud over and over again.

Less than a day later Gaia had banned Sephiroth from all videogames until he learned to be a good father, Sephiroth was angry to say the least.

After one minor incidents in the kitchens, where he almost decapitated his own house-elf(Gaia was correct in showing him it last) he had learned a faster way of traveling and an easier way of taking care of a small child. It was called a house-elf and apparation, or something similar to it (to him it was more like teleporting). Now he could move around the house much quicker, although he still couldn't go past Hogwarts or Hogsmeade (needless to say it didn't stop him from trying).

The child still caused him many problems and brought up rather awkward questions. _I'm supposed to change it? What end does this go on? What is this shit it eats? How is that even humanely possible? That can not be sanitary. I'm supposed to do what? _More questions and comments followed in the days to come. The fact his housemates would be arriving sometime later that day also worried him immensely, knowing Gaia it would probably be worse than he could imagine, he was correct, but not exactly in the way he thought.

A/N: Wow sort of bummed out about this chapter, I just needed to set the setting and explain a few quick things, next chapter will be meeting the 'others' (go ahead and guess, I'll probably surprise you). The chapter after next will be meeting a few occupants of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and then a few years will probably skip and see where it takes from there. In my stories you can expect lots of twists, and this will be no exception, especially considering what happens with the Stone later (a hint: not only Voldemort it going to be after it). This does not give away the story or plot because there are many other things. Also starting this chapter start voting for what house to place Harry in. Also begin voting for eventual pairings for Harry and Sephiroth (of course no romance (what little there is) until Harry's old enough. Sephiroth is a different matter.) First off no Slash and no Hermione anything else goes. Next chapter will be out soon and once we get to ten year old Harry chapters will be much longer. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Meet the Family

A/N: I sincerely apologize for the amount of time it took to get this up, but I am back and have already plotted out up to the end of book 6.(Meaning at least six of them will be written) I do not know how often updates will be, but will work as hard as I can to get them up as quickly as I can. Sorry again for the wait. Good luck figuring out the identities of two of the characters, also votes for the house are still needed. Only choose one and the only thing not accepted is Gryffindor. Enjoy.

Note: Gaia mind speech will be _italicized_.

Disclaimer: Myrr does not and will never own the wonderful world of Harry Potter and Final Fantasy and is making no money off this(which is why no one will sue). Also I apologize ahead of time incase one or more characters are out of character (I tweaked a bit to get what I needed)

Chapter 2: Meet the Family

Sephiroth had just finished feeding the dratted child and was getting ready to put it…him, to its midday nap. If anything could possibly cause Sephiroth fear, it was the sound he heard as he was just leaving the living room. Giggling. Laughing. The annoying vocal sound of a creature he had hoped to never deal with again and even worse the machinations of the most despised creature on Gaia. It got even better as he heard the sound and disgusting squeal of the opposite sex.

Worse than the just the thought and sounds, Sephiroth heard something far worse of the six voices, at least five were recognizable. (He would know, he killed one of them.) Then somehow that person had been revived only to be kidnapped by his brethren and tortured, presumed dead, and then alive again with the defeat of Bahamut Sin.

Sephiroth was not one for begging, and yet at this time he would do anything to have the six leave. He growled angrily and called upon Gaia.

"You bitch. You brought them of all people!?" Sephiroth said through clenched teeth, making for a rather frightening sound.

"Yes. Besides it at least isn't Cloud and his group." Gaia replied cheerfully. "And don't swear, it's bad for the child." She was talking about the now struggling child in Sephiroth's arms. Truthfully he had forgotten about the little whelp.

"…" Sephiroth replied before glaring angrily at the child in his hands. The child merely gurgled and reached out a small pudgy arm towards Sephiroth's silver hair. He swatted the arm away, continued to glare at the child, the child was not at all fazed.

A knock at the door sounded and Sephiroth turned his hate filled eyes towards it.

"Very well. Before I let in these 'people'." The word came out like poison. "Do tell me why they are here. I know for a fact, it is not just to keep an eye on me. Besides these fools are probably more inept at caring for a child than I am." Sephiroth paused a moment realizing he had criticized himself. "Not that I am inept, but I'm sure you understand."

"Very well. You're right of course, there is another reason they are here. As much as I trust you and your fighting skills, you do not necessarily have any other skills. You lead in a war, can fight with a sword, and can scare most things you meet."

"You're point?"

"Well you're somewhat lacking in other skills."

"Then tell me, what other skills would be needed?"

"I'm sure you can figure it out, besides you don't really need my reasons, you'll understand in time. Well actually you might need a reason for one of them, let's just say he was the only one capable of allowing me to visit after a year is done and over."

"What? I thought you said you were leaving in a year." Sephiroth responded coldly and affirmatively.

"O-of course I am. But if I ever want to visit and check up on you, then I need someone to control for a little while. Besides I worked out all the details he agreed to it. Actually now that I think of it, I think you killed him too...or maybe you just beat him senseless. Luckily most have gotten over everything you've done to them…I hope." Gaia said with a nervous laugh. Another loud and rather angry knock sounded at the door followed by a screech. "

"Hey Sephiroth my man! Let us in, don't leave your housemates out here to freeze yo." The voice was one he remembered from both memories and nightmares.

Sephiroth remained silent, and if he had his way his silence would have been eternal, alas it was not to be.

"Mr. Roth this is Rufus Shinra, you may or may not remember me. Gaia contacted us with a business opportunity, strangely enough one only me and my seven companions could resolve. Needless to say the offer was one none of us could refuse. A chance at a second life, and best yet in an entirely different world, where we could start over…it was too good to be true. We could wait on this doorstep all day and night, but considering the fact this home you live in looks like a rundown shack we're getting quite a few looks from the natives."

Sephiroth sighed audibly. He so wished Gaia was actually a person sometimes, especially moments like these, what he wouldn't do for a nice decapitation. So there were a total of eight people who would be living with him and as far as he could tell only two for possible conversation…and one of those two barely spoke.

"This better be the end of the surprises."

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"I wish." Sephiroth murmured before heading towards the door. He looked at it a moment and heard coughing on the other side, he ignored fully the sound of a slot machine. Growling he opened the door and met with the eight faces of the ones who would be living with him.

In the front of the group and clearly the leader of the group was a man he had never seen before. He was about 5'8, had rather messy black hair, wore long flowing purple-blue robes, and had a dragon embedded on the front of his robes and another on the back of them. His eyes were violet and he had a powerful but calming presence about him. While Sephiroth was looking at him he was looking at Sephiroth, he paused before bringing his hand up to shake.

"A pleasure to finally meet you in the flesh. My name is Tumahab Zeron. You may call me Tumahab. I have both heard many things about you, and even fought you once although you probably don't remember. As I can see I have a lot of work to do, especially since your holding the poor child totally wrong, and his diaper is on backwards." The man said with a slight smirk.

Sephiroth scowled although couldn't help but feel embarrassed, he was wondering why Gaia had laughed at him so much when changing it. He had thought it was because the little twerp had relieved itself in his face, he should have known better than listen to Gaia's directions. Sephiroth ignored the man and looked at the rest of the group.

A young man with fiery unkempt bright red hair ending in a ponytail and a confident smile stood behind the first man. The man had bright light blue eyes and Sephiroth could see they were enhanced by traces of mako, although the goggles he wore on his forehead seemed to serve no real purpose. The condition of his uniform suggested the attitude and personality of one who was completely irresponsible but held a self-confidence and pride that made him better than most men. Sephiroth scoffed at the very notion.

Next to the red-haired man was his partner in crime; a large, tall, bald, and bear-like man. The bald man had a slight goatee, a few piercings in his ears, and eyes hidden by black sunglasses. Sephiroth could tell immediately that the man was rather shy by the way he shifted his feet while standing next to a member of the opposite sex. Overall he looked like a man who would prefer his fists to do the talking rather than words.

The woman that stood next to the bald man hand wild dark blue hair, was quite tall, and had ocean-blue eyes. She wore a simple outfit consisting of a white jacket and black shorts, while she kept her feet bare and her jacket slightly open, allowing for a bit of cleavage. She had a cold and stern look about her stance but her eyes showed a love of mischief. Sephiroth noted to himself to stay away from her, she looked like the sort who would just love to disrupt the peace.

Directly behind the woman with wild dark-blue hair was another man. Sephiroth looked at the man casually and then nearly did a double-take in disbelief. A stern, no-nonsense man with long, black hair and what appeared to be a bindi in the middle of his forehead stood in front of him. He wore the elegant black suit most Turks wore, and his eyes held no mercy. The fact his hand was just itching to reach for the gun at his side was a sign that the man still remembered their last encounter. Sephiroth glared at the man and watched as he glared back. Then almost mockingly his eyes shifted to the baby in his arms and he smirked openly, enjoying every minute of Sephiroth's discomfort.

Standing on the opposite side behind the red haired man stood another woman, this one also itching for a a gun, but unlike the long black-haired man, she did not manage to keep her calm, and was openly glaring. Considering the height difference between the two, it was amusing for the other members to watch, but after making eye contact with the young woman it was obvious of the anger in her eyes.

The naïve, short, blond hair, and brown eyed woman's anger at him merely caused Sephiroth to create his own smirk. If it weren't for the fact he had company…and witnesses…and Gaia watching his ever move, he would dearly love to show the young woman her place. He was snapped out of his daydreaming by the feeling of something wet falling onto his hand. He turned to look at the child in his hand, and saw that it was happily gnawing away at his favorite shirt. His eye twitched as he glared at the child, the child completely oblivious continued to spittle and drool.

Ignoring the anger he felt, and the fact that at least two of the people in front of him wouldn't mind killing him, even worse were a few were trying(and failing) to hold in laughs. Ignoring them he turned his attention to the remaining two members. One of which he recognized almost immediately as one of the fools to help Cloud defeat him.

Reeve Tuetsi. The tall black haired man with black beard and black mustache of the Urban Development department of Shin-Ra. The man wore a dark blue three-piece suit similar to that of the man who he stood behind. In his arms was a very familiar looking cat-doll with a golden crown atop its head, and at his feet was the white demon fortune teller itself, thankfully both dolls seemed to be turned off at the moment.

The last man, Sephiroth also recognized immediately, the fact that this man had attempted to undermine many of his plans, was quite memorable. Things could have gone quite differently if he was not severely injured in the WEAPON attack. Rufus Shinra, the former president of the energy company of Shinra, a young man to say the least, with ambition as great as his own. A formidable foe or ally no matter the circumstance.

Just by his stance Sephiroth could tell what a cold man Rufus Shinra could be. He had neatly-groomed blonde hair, blue eyes, and wore his typical white three-piece suit with his distinctive double-breasted jacket. Sephiroth could never remember a time when the callous and ruthless young man ever wore anything different. His smile at seeing him did not quite reach his face, but he was polite all the same.

"What a pleasure Mr. Roth." Rufus shook his hand as the people in front of him moved to the side. "Unfortunately we had to meet again under these circumstances."

"At least this time he's sane yo." The red-haired man cut in.

"Reno!" Four different voices yelled at him. The man named Reno, scratched his head awkwardly.

"Anyway, I am not here because I want to be either." Rufus said.

"_He is and isn't telling the truth. He owes me a debt and this is the way I decided he could make it up, donating money was not nearly difficult enough._" Gaia's voice said, Sephiroth wisely remained quiet.

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet quite a bit. It goes without saying that my company and I are the second ones most responsible for putting Gaia in the state it was when I left. Therefore it is partly my responsibility to set things right." Rufus paused again before continuing. "Although I honestly have no idea how going to a different world can help the planet I've wronged."

"Yes, we all wonder the same thing." Sephiroth responded.

"Anyway, we can finish introductions inside, yes? Normally I wouldn't be so forward, however…" He gestured around him, a large group of people wearing colored robes were standing near the gate. Sephiroth shot them a glare in annoyance and nodded reluctantly to Shinra.

Opening the door, he led everyone inside, and quickly with one hand(the other was still carrying the brat), he shut the door much to the disappointment of the crowd, who so desperately wanted to see who exactly was now living in the Shrieking Shack of all places. They waited a little while before realizing the door was not going to open again anytime soon, and quietly shuffled off to do who knows what.

"I have to say, much more impressive from the inside than the outside." The man Zeron said jollily.

"I would completely agree. This must be enchanted by some powerful magics." The woman said silkily, she slowly slid up to Sephiroth. "The name's Visha Strof." She struck out her hand and grasped Sephiroth's free hand and began to shake it rapidly, by the time she was done Sephiroth was a little dazed.

"Whoops, sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Despite the fact she said this with a smile, Sephiroth couldn't help but feel she was threatening him. Turning away from her, he came face to face with Rude.

"Rude." The bald-man said simply lifting his sunglasses slightly before shaking Sephiroth's outstretched hand, which he had yet to withdraw, he did so now.

"I'd introduce you to him already, but I'm sure you remember him quite well. I remember what you did to him after all. Name's Elena. Touch me and I'll shoot ya." The Turk Elena said obviously still remembering what he did to Tseng at the Temple of the Ancients.

"Elena, that's enough." Tseng said wearily, although Sephiroth noticed he kept his distance. "I'd say it's a pleasure to see you Sephiroth, but then I'd be lying." Sephiroth growled slightly, but nodded his head in understanding. It did please him he could still cause people to fear him…although he never remembered a time when they actually spoke back to him. In the past it had always been people running away screaming in terror, or pathetically begging for their life, in which case he would take it gladly. He frowned at the thought he was losing his touch.

"Reeve. I have to say I'm surprised to see you here more than anyone else. I thought more people I've never met-" Tumahab coughed. "or remember meeting would show up, but instead Gaia sends the Turks, the President of Shinra, and the head of the Urban Development department. Why exactly are you all here?"

"Payment of course yo". Reno said in his obnoxious voice, a voice that Sephiroth hated almost more than any of those in Cloud's group. The fact that Reno never actually showed any fear around him frustrated him to no end, Sephiroth chalked it up to stupidity.

"Actually although Reno is partly correct, at least with everyone but me, they are all getting some sort of payment, a second life. Don't get me wrong, my payment is exactly the same. I just have more purpose." Reeve said wisely.

"Really, then what are you here for?" Sephiroth asked despite himself. Sadly the bundle in his arms was being disrupted by all the noise and a rather irritated face appeared on the child's face. Sephiroth looked down at it and saw it smirk at him before beginning to wail. Needless to say the wail was deafening, and more than a few windows managed to crack, including Rude's sunglasses. Sephiroth quickly held it upside down to try and get it to stop, although it did not work. He passed it over to Rufus who looked surprised for a moment before handing it off to Tseng, who handed it off to Elena, who finally handed it off to Reeve. Reeve attempted to calm the baby, but to no avail and quickly gave it back to Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked at the bundle angrily, but seemingly only made its cries louder.

"Allow me." Sephiroth looked down at his feet and saw Cait Sith talking up to him in its slightly Scottish accent, although he swore the voice sounded more female and motherly, not really knowing what to do, he quickly handed it off to the animated doll.

"Now there, what would ye be doin? Don' cry now. It's okay, mama Gaia is he're for ye." The child cooed in delight, at the cat robot. It only took a few more words of comfort before the child finally calmed down completely, in which case he was handed back to a bewildered Sephiroth.

"Now ye-excuse me. Now you know, why Reeve and Cait Sith, are so important. I can use them as a temporary body, when I visit." The Scottish accent was completely replaced and the voice of Gaia was heard by everyone in the house. "You're all pathetic, don't any of you know how to take care of a baby?!"

Tseng, Elena, Reeve, and Rufus blushed slightly, while Sephiroth merely glared at the child that was once again back in his arms. The four who hadn't been unlucky enough to have the baby passed to them snickered quietly, except for Rude, and then received a glare from the Gaia possessed Cait Sith. They all quit rather rapidly.

"Anyway, your rooms are somewhere around here, pick anyone, anyone touches my room however _I will kill you_." Normally this threat would have been much more serious if it weren't for the fact everyone was looking at him in shock. He growled angrily at them. "What?!"

Then he saw. Apparently in the struggle of passing the child around, its already problematic diaper became looser than it already was. Sephiroth stared in horror at the now half-naked little boy in his hands as he quickly held it away from him. Unfortunately the child's eyes gleamed wickedly and with an evil coo it released its deadly poison. Sephiroth was hint in the face twice in one day. What was worse was the fact he was in front of a bunch of people who once feared him.

Needless to say he was pissed, and prepared to do what was necessary to end the object of his humiliation, then to the horror of most present he let go and the child went flying down the hall. It was only thanks to Tumuhab that the child did not meet its horrible end, he had taken out a strange stick and whispered some funny words and the boy went flying back the other way and softly into his arms. Sephiroth looked in astonishment as did Rufus and the Turks. He felt something pull on his leg and bent down to pick up the Cait Sith on the ground. He was completely oblivious of everything at this moment.

The Cait Sith possessed Gaia looked at him angrily and then took a large mechanical paw and slapped him. Twice. The others looked on in shock. Sephiroth himself stared at the doll in shock, and anger.

It was during this time however that Elena and Reno snuck off, it was very unfortunate that the door they happened to open was the kitchen. A house-elf was busy cooking something in a pot, completely oblivious to the intrusion. The two Turks stared at the creature in surprise before Elena screamed and brought out her weapon as Reno brought out his electro-mag rod. The house-elf hearing the scream turned in surprise, a moment later Sephiroth, Tseng, Rufus, Tumahab, Visha, Reeve, and Rude heard a screech followed by a noise like a gun-shot coming from the kitchen, .

"Oh no, not again." Gaia said aloud while quickly getting on all 4 robotic legs and running to the kitchen, the rest of the entourage following her quickly behind.

A/N: Sorry about the chapter being a bit short, but this is just to let you know I am alive, the resolution with the house-elf will be resolved next chapter(as well as the fate of the poor creature), kudos to anyone who can figure out who Tumahab Zeron and Visha Strof are(they are not actual characters but do appear in the game). Chapters should get quite a bit longer by chapter eight.

Where we are at, for house placement will also have an update next chapter, keep voting (choices are Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw), Gryffindor has been completely thrown out. Also next chapter will be out when I get a chance(1-2 weeks) Thanks for reading.


End file.
